


Protection, Protect him

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: izombie
Genre: (its a vampire the agender character is a vampire), Agender Character, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, POV Second Person, from Liv's point of view, i promise the ending is happy i promise ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hi, I really enjoy your Liv/Ravi fics. If you're still taking prompts for that couple, could you please write a Liv/Ravi fic where Ravi's in danger and Liv goes into full zombie mode to find and rescue him. Thanks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection, Protect him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles??  
> Sorry, please enjoy uvu

There's really no time to lose; Ravi has been missing for four hours, and even Clive is starting to get nervous. Of course, he doesn't know that the person who had taken your boss was a _vampire,_ which you, as a zombie, find ridiculous.

The vampire had sent you a message (via bat, which sort of seemed cheesy) that they would give you until midnight to save Ravi before they 'sunk in'. You suppose that must be vampire for dug in.

Which you can not allow, even for someone who seems to think that the world is a fairy tale.

 

With an hour left and the search narrowed down to one last warehouse, you whisper an apology to Clive and inject him with a sedative and ease him back into the driver's seat of his cruiser.

“I'll make it up to you, probably.” You promise quietly before sneaking into the warehouse from a window. Above you bats hang from the rafters, and you can hear someone monologuing on the other side of the building. You can make out Ravi's figure tied to a chair as the someone stands before him, posing to emphasize their words.

“Hey!” You call out, and both heads turn. You're eternally grateful that your voice didn't crack.

“Who are you?” The vampire demands, stomping towards you. You meet them in the middle of the floor. “Oh, the zombie, right. I forgot I contacted you, so, uh, you're a _little late.”_

You look past them, ignoring the apologetic noises they're making, and now that you're closer you can see that Ravi is slumped forward in his seat.

It makes you see red.

“It's okay though-” they start, but you can barely tell they're talking because the world is suddenly blurred together, and you know what's happening, but you can't stop it, and you don't know if you want to.

 _They killed Ravi_.

You lunge, and you can hear them shriek, then they're suddenly gone.

No, not gone, just smaller. A bat hovers in front of you, looking as panicked as it possibly can. You wave your arms vainly as they flee through the sun roof. They can't just get away! You stagger towards where Ravi's body is slumped in the chair and fall to the ground, the burning rage of the zombie in your head eating away at you.

“Liv?” You hear, and let your head loll up to stare blankly at where the voice came from. Ravi's eyes are trying to open. “Are you okay?”

You let out a groan that must be awfully detached, because Ravi flinches, and you are vaguely aware that dead people don't flinch. Not if they're dead-dead.

“Liv, don't,” he struggles a bit, and is almost immediately free. “Vampires aren't the most competent at tying knots.” Ravi mumbles distractedly before he's on his knees right in front of you. “Liv, come back to me, okay?”

He puts a hand on either of your cheeks, and you slowly come back to consciousness. (As _romantic_ as it would be, had it been his words and touch that drew you back to yourself, the full-on-zombie-mode had admittedly started wearing off almost as soon as you sat down.)

Sirens are going off in the distance, steadily growing closer, and you have a feeling that Clive's awake now too, but it doesn't really matter, because Ravi's _alive,_ and tears are streaming down your cheeks. Did you know you could still cry? It doesn't matter right now, maybe Ravi can geek out about it later, for now you just need to hug your not-dead boss, and maybe kill him a little for scaring you so bad.

 

An ambulance is standing by when Clive and the back-up he called storm the warehouse to find the two of you perfectly fine and very much not captured. You tell them that the vampire (though you didn't specify that that was what they were) knocked you out, and as you were fading into unconscious, you heard a car backfire, and that must have spooked them. The police don't seem to trust your story very much, but they let the EMTs guide you and Ravi to the ambulance and wrap you in shock blankets.

“Hey Liv,” Ravi speaks up suddenly, his eyes shining excitedly.

“What?”

“I just realized something: I was just kidnapped by a _vampire_.” He gushes.

You groan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts at: piemakingdeadwaking.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
